She's our sister
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: Miko pranks Raph one night. Raph gets mad casue he had already had a bad. And Miko gets off scott free he loses and yells at her. Now he'll do whatever it takes to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

_(Miko) This is another story!_

_(Raph) Why the shell are you so happy?_

_(Miko) I'm not. And you will soon see why mister._

_(Mikey) Disclaimer Miko does not own TMNT._

* * *

"Raphie." I said poking my head into his room. It was dark and I could not see a thing. I walked in. I walked over to his hammick. It was empty. I smiled and emptyed my bag of Gummy bugs into it. Then I left the room. It was really late when Raph showed up, him and Casey had been out all night bashing dragons. I smiled and turned to where Raph had walked in. When I saw him the smile fell from my face.

"What the shell happened to you?" Mikey asked.

"Me and Case kinda ran into Hun while we we're out there." Raph said. He jumped up to the second level of the lair into his room. "I'm headin to bed."

"Uh...Mikey you remeber that prank you wanted to do?" I asked.

"You didn't." Mikey said eyes wide. I nodded. Just then we heard Raph scream. I walked out of his room and he was mad. Like steaming mad.

"You two! I jaut wanted to come home and get some sleep. But noooo! You just had to have some form of prank." He jumped down and tackled us. The three of us weastled into the dojo. We kept at it until..

"Rapheal! Michealangalo! Miko! Stop this at once!" Master Splinter yelled. We stopped and stood up. We're scrapped up a bit but fine. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well...you see me and Mikey had been planing this prank and-" I started to say.

"Ya see. They always do this." Raph said.

"I wasn't done. Any way after the prank was set up we didn't expect Raph to come home so beat up. It was an honest mistake." I said.

"I see." Sensie said. "If this was just an honest mistake I see no reason for this. Rapheal you may go to bed and sleep. Miko and Michealangalo go about your business."

"What your not going to get on to them. They never get in trouble cause they're the youngest." Raph said. "It's not fair. They always prank me and mess up but they never get in trouble."

"It's not our fualt we are such perfect angels." I said. "You have an anger problem Raph. Get over it." That may have pushed it a bit to far.

"You are the worst sister ever. A normal sister would be nice and not prank me when I had a bad day. But no you just had to prank me." Raph said. Raph always yells at me so this would be expected. But what he said next jsut destroyed me. "I wish Mikey had never even found you!" I took a step back.

"Wh-what?" I asked. I felt tears trying to fall but I held them back. I saw relization flash into Raph's eyes.

"Miko I." I ran out of there as fast as I could.

(Mikey's POV)

Miko ran out as fast as she could.

"Miko wait!" I called. "What the shell Raph!"

"I-I." Raph mutterd.

"I can't believe you. It was just one small harmless prank. Can't you take a joke." I said. "I mean she didn't know you were going to come home all sore and tired. She's your sister!"

"I didn't mean it." Raph said. "I was just mad thats all."

"Anger makes you say what you really want to say. You meant it. Every word." I turned around and saw and mad looking Donnie and Leo.

"She's our sister how could you?" Leo asked. Raph didn't say anything. I headed for the exit.

"Mikey where are you goin'?" Raph asked. I looked at him.

"To get my sister back. You may not care about her. But I do." I said. I picked up my weapons and ran off. When I got topsdie it was pouring down rain. I could braly see a thing. But I still went on to the rooftops and looked for Miko. I was about to head home when I saw a bright orange glow. Was that could it be? It was Miko she was flying really fast. I ran to try to catch up with her. But after a while I lost her. I sighed and headed for home. I walked into the lair and I was dripping wet. Donnie saw me and drapped a towel over me.

"Well?" Donnie asked.

"I-I saw her but she was to fast. I couldn't catch up." I said.

"It's okay. We'll find her." Donnie said. Leo walked out of the dojo.

"Wh-where's R-r-raph?" I asked.

"Master Splinter is taking to him. Did you find her?" Leo asked. I shook my head. "We'll head out and look for her tomorrow night after the rain has stopped." I sighed and headed to my room.

"I can't believe Raph would say that." I said to my self. I climbed into my bed. I don't think I could sleep knwoing Miko was out there. I turned and closed my eyes.

(Raph's POV)

I leaned on the side of Mikey's door frame. He couldn't see me. I walked off. Leo's mad at me, Sensie's mad at Donnit's mad at me, even Mikey's mad at me, and Mikey don't normally get mad. And wrose of all Miko's gone. I looked down at Leo and Donnie. They were making a chart of all the palces Miko liked to go. I am the worst brother ever. I walked into my room and hopped in my one in the fammily has a bed except me. And it's all cause of Miko.

* * *

_(Raph) We'll continue this later. Please comment and tell us what you think._


	2. Lookin for Miko night 1

_(Raph)..Okay...how does Miko normally do this._

_(Mikey) You don't get to start it. Your mad her run off._

_(Raph) Will you shut up and let me start this?_

_(Mikey) No. Disclaimer Miko does not own TMNT._

* * *

_"Rapheal. I would like you to join me to look for some beds." Master Splinter told me. I 6 year old me crossed my arms._

_"How come?" I asked._

_"All of you brothers are busy." Master Splinter said._

_"Whata bout Miko?" I asked. As if on cue Miko ran in...well more liked stumbled in. Her shoes we're untied._

_"I wanna come." She said. I looked at her._

_"Good then, can I stay if she goes?" I asked._

_"But..I wanna go with you." She said._

_"Yes, you may join us." Master Splinter said. We headed out the door and walked around. I don't come out her very much. When i get older I will though. Miko looked around and she looked so happy. She looked around with a big smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. This was nothing. Miko got to go topside almost everyday...for this school thing. She's been topside. Why would this excite her. We stopped at an open area. this place was so big and empty. There we're some beds over to the side._

_"Whats wrong with the ebds we have anyways?" I asked._

_"We are getting to big for them." Master Splinter said. I crossed my arms. Miko started floating around the room really fast. Master Splinter grabbed the back of her shirt and set her down as she flew past him. "Settle down my child." _

_"Okay let's get this over with." I mutterd. We walked over to a bunch of beds. Miko pointed to somthing._

_"Hey Sensie. Whats that?" She asked. Me and Master Splinter walked up to it._

_"It's hammick." Master Splinter said._

_"Duh." I said. Miko glared at me._

_"Shut it Raphie." She said._

_"we will not be needing it. Just leave it here." Master Splinter said. We got to work getting the four beds back to the liar safly. We we're getting the last one when I noticed Miko was falling behind. I stopped and walked over to her._

_"What are you doin'? MAster Splinter told us to leave it." I said._

_"Since when do listen?" She asked. I crossed my arms._

_"I should tell him." I said._

_"You do that and I'll tell about all the I cough you sneaking cookies befroe breakfest." She said smileing evily._

_"okay. I won't tell. Good luck getting it in the lair though." I said. She got in the lair pretty easily with it. After a while I didn't she with it. Her and Mikey we're playing a game but she didn't have the hammick. That night I walked into my room and saw the hammick set up. I was confused._

_"You like it?" I heard a voice. I turned around and Master Splinter and Miko were stadning there. "Well?" Miko asked._

_"I don't undersand." I said._

_'Miko told me that she thought you would like the hammick more then a bed." Master Splinter said._

_"Really?" I asked. "Thanks sis."_

_"Hey what are sisters for." She said smileing like it was no big deal. _Knock knock! I opend my eyes and sat up.

'Hey Raph get up. Foods ready." I head Mikey yawn out. I jumped out of my hammick and opend the door. Mikey was leaning on the wall asleep. I tapped him and he woke up.

"Why are ya so tired?" I asked.

"We were out all night looking for Miko." Mikey said. "Not that you care." He walked off. Mikey walked into the kitchen. I jumped down the first floor. I went near the kitchen. I stopped when i heard them talking.

"Okay. We already searched the near by places that Miko likes to hide out in. Next we go to the spots she can't stand. Like the lybray. You know she might be hinding there to throw us off." Leo said. I walked into my room. I picked up my hat and tranch coat and head out. I was sitting on the rooftops when I thought of somthing. Shredder might have her. I headed over to Saki tower. I stopped when I was just a rooftop away. Am I really going into Saki tower..alone. I thought about Miko. Right now she could be in there alone, thinking a hate her. I couldn't let that stay. I got on to the rooftop of Saki tower. I went in on the roof. I lokoed around teh building. No sign of Miko any where. Just then I heard talking.

"I don't care how you do it. I want that alien girl captured alive!" Shredder comanded. I growled. I jumped down and got my weapons out.

"Shredder. YOu better not threating my sister." I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"I have no time for this. Hun take care of him." He said. Hun looked at me and smiled. He cracked his knuckles. He attacked and I dodged. I went to punch him and he grabbed my hand and bent it backwards. I fell to my knees. I quickly did a sweep of the legs. He fell and let go of my hand which by the way was in a lot of pain. I grabbed my sia and pout them back in my belt and ran off. I'm not one for running from a fight but I've more important things to worry about. I grabbed some bandage wrap from a room and wrapped my wrist up. This should do for now. I headed for the rooftops again. It was late my the time I got to the lair. Mikeywas fast asleep. Keanan and Kel was on the TV. I looked in the dojo and Leo was asleep meditaing. He hasn't done that in years. I saw Miko's nunchucks on the floor a few feet away from him. I sighed and went to check on Donnie. He was passed out at his computer. I guess he was trying to locate miko with his computer. I headed up to my room.

* * *

_(Raph) Well...this night was a disaster. Not only didn't I find Miko but my hand hurts. I know I'd should get Don ta look at it. But he's to mad right now. Anyway please comment and please tell me what to do next._


End file.
